Getting Over You
by Twilight4242
Summary: In New Moon, Edward left, and Bella's life took a total 180. After being kicked out of the house, she moves to Seattle with Jacob. From all of her rage about what happened, she picks up a new hobby; vampire hunting.
1. Chapter 1

**BellaPOV**

"Bella. I love you. Please let me back in your life."

I woke up screaming. I have been having strange dreams like these for the past week.

Hi, my name is Isabella Marie Swan. Call me Isabella and I will kill you. About a year ago my vampire sweetheart dumped me and left for his own reasoning that I am unaware of. I was a sweet, lovely young lady. And just look at where that got me.

Jacob Black it my best friend. He's also my only reason to live. He is my motorcycle mechanic for every time I screw up and crash, and he is the only one that hasn't given up on me.

About a week ago my oh-so-loving father kicked me out of the house. I'm 18, so I can do what I want. He just couldn't bare me getting in trouble any more.

He almost sent me to Florida to live with my mother and Phil. Blah! But Jake gave me the option of us renting an apartment in Seattle. Hmm. Florida with no Jake, and my mother and Phil- or an apartment away from Forks with nonstop Jake. I'm goin' with the apartment.

Jake and I get into all the best night clubs. He's says it's because I'm so beautiful, but I think it's just because he's so freakin' ripped that all the other security guards are intimidated.

"Bella!! What happened?!?" Jake ran screaming into my room.

I ran my fingers through my tangled hair. "Nothing. Just another dream."

He sighed and wrapped an arm around me. "Do you want to talk about it?"

I laughed, "What are you? A therapist?"

"No. But you know I'm always here for you. Right?"

I scoffed. "Yeah, Jake. Let's keep the mushy-gushy to a minimum."

He laughed. "Okay. Let's go get some breakfast."

I groaned and fell back on my bed.

"What?" he asked.

I put a pillow over my face. "Can we just stay inside and have a movie day?" I muffled out from under the pillow.

"Sure. What movie?"

"Ummm, how about we have a Harry Potter marathon?" I suggested.

"A Harry Potter Marathon it is." He said officially. I laughed at his goofy-ness.

I walked out of my room and into the living room. I walked up to the humongous wall of movies we had.

You're probably thinking 'how can someone who moved out and was kicked out have so much stuff?'. Well, for my birthday Jake got me a lottery ticket; as a joke of course.

But it was no joke. I won the $40,000 Grand Prize. Me being me I fainted at first, but Jake cashed it for me while I was passed out.

So we had all the things we needed and wanted and more money for everything else. Life was good.

~*~

We'd made it to the Fourth Movie; the Goblet of Fire. Then things went strange.

I looked very closely at Cedric Diggery and almost passed out.

He looks exactly like Ed-…him. I gasped. I was going crazy. Yes, that's it. I'm just going crazy.

I ran my hands through my hair. It was such an Ed-… Dang it! It was such a _him_ habit.

"Bella? What's up?" Jacob nudged me.

"I need some air." I gasped.

"Umm. Okay. I'll pause the movie." He tried to say, but I was already out the door.

Jake insisted we get the penthouse suite since we had all this money. But it took forever to get down to the main floor.

I walked up to the fancy elevator. I pushed the button rapidly, but the elevator wouldn't come! The walls started to close in on me.

"GAH!!" I exclaimed.

I ran to the door for the stairs and slammed it open. I was skipping two steps jumping down. I wasn't the pathetic clumsy Isabella anymore. I was the elite, much more stubborn, stronger Bella.

I _finally_ got to the main floor. I ran right past the door man and breathed in as much air as I could. People started to give me weird looks, so I went to a place I could be alone.

The alley way was damp, cold, and quite. Just the way I liked it.

But there was another person, leaning against the alley way wall. HE was smoking on a cigarette. He noticed me looking at him.

"You want a puff?" he asked huskily. His voice was groggy and just unclean.

I was about to say no thanks, but instead, "Sure." Came out.

He walked over and handed me a cigarette. Then a lighter.

I studied the cigarette, thinking about what I was doing. Then I put it in my mouth and lit it all in one action.

It tasted good. I sucked it through my mouth and spit back out smoke.

It cleared my head of all the worries. I was on cloud nine.

I heard the guy next to me laugh. "First smoke, huh?"

I smiled and nodded.

He stuck out a grungy hand. "The names Theo."

I shook it. "Bella."

"Well Bella, what would a nice girl like you be wanting a smoke?"

I laughed humorlessly. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." I popped the cigarette back in my mount and inhaled.

"Try me." He said bitterly.

I was a little woozy from the smoking I was doing. "Do you believe in vampires, Theo?" I asked crazily. He went rigid next to me.

"What do ya mean?" he grumbled.

"I mean, vampires that go in sunlight, do drink human blood, but that makes their eyes red. So some drink animal blood, and there eyes turn a soft amber. But they don't want to be monsters. They try to fit in with everyday people, but there is always something about them that gets them noticed." I said. I new he didn't believe any of this.

He was very tense. Then he turned to me and looked me straight in the eye.

"Bella, you can't go around saying stuff like that. Especially here." He looked around to make sure nobody was watching. "They'll take you."

I laughed and looked away. "Who are you talking about, Theo?" but, when I looked back, he was gone.

"Theo? Theo!!" I called.

"Bella?" someone said behind me.

I screamed and formed a fist and punched whoever it was square in the nose.

"Oww!!! God dammit, Bella!!! What was that for?!?" Jake yelped.

I gasped. "Oh, Jake! I'm sooo sorry. I didn't know it was you! I-" I was cut off by the sight of blood dripping from his hand. He was holding his nose.

"Jake!! You're bleeding!!!" I screamed. "Here." I ripped a part of the end of my shirt off. I held it up for him to put to his nose.

But, he wasn't bleeding anymore. There weren't even any signs of him bleeding!!!!

"Jacob Black!" I exclaimed. What was I supposed to say?

"You were just bleeding, now your fine!!" I yelled.

"Umm, fast healer?" he said it like it was a question.

"I'll find out soon enough." I grumbled and turned back to look for Theo.

"Bella? What are you looking for?"

My eyes scanned the alley way one last time. "Nothing. Just…nothing." I turned back to walk into the hotel with Jake.

I didn't know what was up, but something strange was happening in Seattle.

**Hit or Miss? I'll try to update as soon as I can. In the meantime, if you haven't, you should read my other story 'Racing Girl'. It is now complete!!**

**So please tell me how you think it was in the reviews!!! Luvv ya!!**


	2. A New Hobby

**Hello fans of twilight!!! You rock!!! Please review!!**

**BellaPOV**

A couple days had passed, and I hadn't seen Theo at all. But what I did see a lot of was…cigarettes. The first puff, that was all it took. I was addicted now.

But that doesn't matter. Lately, my dreams had become more and more vivid. And I was seeing more things that reminded me of, them.

I was trying so hard to forget them, but just yesterday, I saw a guy with a delectable bronze tint in his hair, and that was all it took.

I was riding in a taxi and I saw a restaurant called 'Jasper's Pub'.

I was in the music store and saw an album called 'Every Rose Has A Thorn'.

Just yesterday, I saw a Tinkerbelle billboard that said 'Unleash Your Inner Pixie'.

And now, this. I was staring at workout place that was filled with a zillion super buff guys.

I was close to tears. How do I get rid of it all? I took a deep breath and walked on.

There was a video game store. It had posters everywhere about recent games that came out. But one unparticular caught my eye.

It said 'Vampire Slayer' in big, dark letters. I unthinkingly ran inside.

I looked through all the games for Wii. There! 'Vampire Slayer'.

I started to read the back.

In Vampire Slayer, you avenge your family's death by killing

every vampire you come across. It is your only way to feel you

are strong enough on your own…

I didn't want to read anymore.

I ran to the clerk and shoved him the game. He looked board and scanned it.

"$49.99" he slurred. I gave him $50 cash.

"Keep the change." I muttered. I grabbed the game and sprinted home.

I burst through the door and turned the T.V. on and the Wii console. I shoved the game in and quickly set it up.

I grabbed the remote and started slashing vampires.

"Bella? What are you doing?" Jacob asked worriedly.

He was walking out of the bathroom with no shirt on. Usually that distracted me, but I was too busy killing vampires.

"I'm slaying vampires." I muttered.

"Your doing what?" Jacob already knew about the Cullens. He even knew before I did. Supposedly his tribe and the Cullens are rival enemies.

I didn't answer, I just took off the head of yet another vampire.

After I finished the first level, I-I felt…better. Surprisingly better!!

"Jacob. I feel so much better! It's incredible." I breathed.

He pursed his lips and looked away, deep in thought.

"Jake? What is it?"

He turned towards me. "Bells, have you ever really thought about killing vampires?"

I froze. Was he joking?

I started to laugh. "Haha. Funny Jacob." I said sarcastically.

"No, I'm serious. Do you want to take your video-gaming to the next level?" he looked me square in the eye.

I frowned and looked at the floor, and thought.

I thought about the Cullens, Edward, Alice, everyone. Then I thought about how they had hurt me so much. A tear fell from my eye. I answered,

"Yes."

**Hello!!! Okay, so I got one review. Come on guys!!! You guys rock and all, but I need to know what you think!! Please!! I'm begging!!!**


	3. First Vampire

**Hey ya'll! I haven't gotten a lot of reviews lately, but who cares!! I write so I can write!!**

**BellaPOV**

It has been 3 months since Jacob gave me the offer to kill vampires in real life. I said yes.

Over the past months he has been training me to be agile enough against them.

Today, he was giving me the ultimate weapon. A dagger mixed with iron, and werewolf tooth. It could kill vampire or human if need be.

Yes, you probably are all thinking 'How the hell did you get that?!?'. But Jacob got it for me. He said that the Quilette's used it to fight actual vampires.

I fell to the floor laughing when he said it was made out of werewolf tooth. He looked rabid. He simply asked me 'Well, vampires are real. Why not werewolves?'

So today I am trying it out for the first time. I sure have to have a hell of a lot of trust in Jacob, 'cause if this dagger doesn't kill the beast, I'm screwed.

So, here I was. Stalking a probable vampire. Jacob and I had been watching him for a couple days now.

Jake and I had thought of a plan, on route to his home, Jacob would pretend to be beating me up. I would bleed of course, which will lure him in.

I told Jake about how irresistible I smelt to Edward. He said what Edward didn't tell me, was, if I smelled amazing to him; I would smell amazing to every vampire I came across.

So we were waiting in the alleyway, watching. Sure enough, there he came tromping by.

"How dare you!" Jacob fake yelled at me. He pulled out a dagger and started coming at me.

"No! Please! I'm sorry!!" I fake screamed.

"You. Will. Pay!" He spat.

He grabbed my wrist and cut down my arm. It didn't hurt though, it wasn't _that_ deep.

But it was deep enough for a vampire to smell it.

"Hey!" the vampire yelled. He came running (way to fast for human speed I must say) to me.

"Get lost fool!" He glared at Jacob. Jacob side winked at me telling me it was all under control.

Then, he pretended to run off scared. The vampire looked at me and licked his lips.

He brought his mouth down to where I'd been cut and drank a little.

Then, I pulled out my knife and stabbed him in the back where his dead heart would be.

He grunted and collapsed on me. Hmm, this knife really does work.

I pushed him off me and stood up. Jake came back and slapped me on the back.

"Nice work, Bells." I smiled.

"Just one less of this vile animal." I muttered and pushed him over to his back with my foot. He was absolutely gorgeous, obviously.

"Let's go. I'm starving. Wanna order room service?" Only Jacob…

~*~

"_Nice work, Bells. " Jacob slapped my back. I had just killed my first vampire._

"_Just one less of this vile animal." I kicked the vampire over onto its back._

_I looked at his face. Oh, my god. Edward._

"EDWARD!!!!!!" I screamed. I lifted my upper body from the bed, clutching the sheets.

"Bella!!" Jake yelled and jumped into my room. I started sobbing. He wiped away the thin sheet of perspiration from my forehead.

"What happened sweetie?" he asked soothingly.

"I killed him!" I howled.

"Killed who?"

"Edward! I killed Edward!" I sobbed onto Jacob's shirtless torso. He wrapped his arms around me.

"Don't worry sweetie. You didn't kill him. It wasn't Edward. It wasn't Edward. You didn't kill him." He repeated over and over.

What was I going to do?

**Suppp guys. I don't really know what to do now, but have no worries. I'll think of something.**

**Click the button! Review! You know you want to! **


	4. New Kills

**Hollaz! Supp! Yo yo homies!! Okay I'll stop know…**

**BellaPOV**

"You deserved this." I spat in the vampires face. He growled at me, venom forming at his mouth. I slid him off my knife. He fell to the ground.

Yup, I'm still slaying vampires. The only bad thing is every night after I kill one, I dream it's Edward. And that is horrifying. But I've gotten used to it. It's been a year and 64 vampires later. Well, now it's 65.

I wiped off my knife and slipped it back in my black knee high boot.

Lately I've found a new way to lure vampires, and a much more exciting way.

Two months ago, I did research on how to kill vampires in a Quilette Legends book. One way was to lure them in with you blood. Jake and I had killed so many vampires that way it was boring.

But another way, was with a special necklace. If you put a special blood in, vampires from 500 yards away will be drawn to it. It has no effect on humans what so ever. and, lucky me, I had that special blood. The only problem was the necklace.

Jacob said his dad had one of the few necklaces, being a tribe elder.

So, we made a little visit to Forks. I didn't see my dad, seeing at he was shot in a horrible accident. I still mope about it. I just figured it was a vampire and have even more rage than before. Jake one commented on my killing and actually called me 'scary'.

So we made a visit to the Tribe and Jacob talked to his dad in private. He came out with the necklace.

And here I am in a Seattle club looking around. I am wearing at blood red cocktail dress that stops at my knees and matching stilettos. My dagger was on a garter thing that held it. And my super red necklace was on. This necklace is the reddest-red known to man, only because it has actual blood in it.

"Hay babe. Wanna have some fun tonight?" a man a little too old for me asked. I showed off my necklace. His eyes didn't even look at it. He just looked at my chest.

Nope, not a vampire. Just a pervert.

"No, you pedophile." I seethed. He backed away scared. I sighed. Tonight I wasn't getting much.

I lifted up my right hand and stroked my necklace, making it super active.

Two really buff guys walked up to me.

"You must be really tired." One whispered in my ear. "'Cause you've been running in my head all day."

GAG! I removed my right hand, he looked at my necklace. He eyes went black.

Yup, that's what I'm looking for. Vampire.

I looked over to the other one. He just looked at my chest like the older man. He was human.

I grabbed the vampires bicep. "I think we should take at trip to the alley way." I said seductively in his ear. He hissed.

"I think so too." He growled. Yes, he was one thirsty vampire.

We walked into the alley way. He did a quick check to see if anyone was watching, then crashed his lips on mine. Hmm, he's testing himself. He trailed his lips down my neck. I smiled, this was all going into plan.

"Just relax." He murmured into my neck. Then, I felt hard teeth bite my neck.

With the time I had left before the searing pain, I grabbed my knife from the garter and plunged into his back. He screamed. Yes, he actually screamed. That's a first.

I killed him quickly so I could get the venom out of my neck. He had bit lightly on my jugular. But not hard enough to kill me.

I started to run out the alley way. I could feel the blood that was running around in my veins spurt out from my neck. Except it wasn't blood, it was the little bit of venom he has injected in me.

Once I felt I had got most out, I retired to the vampire body.

I layered my lips in blood red lipstick. Then I bent closer to the vampire. I kissed his cheek, leaving marks from my lips. It was kinda my new mark on all the vampires I killed. And I was gonna stick with it. **(A/N: I know, I know. It's very cliché but just bare with me.)**

I walked out from the alley way, listening to the deadly clicks of my stilettos.

**If you are confused just tell me in the reviews and I'll try hard to explain it to you. You all rock!**


	5. Oh No

**Okay, so a lot of hits, no reviews. C'mon people!!!**

**EdwardPOV (muahahahahahaha!)**

Ugh! I was going crazy!!!! I grabbed a few chunks of my hair.

Why did I leave?!? I want to see Bella!! I want to BE with MY Bella!!!!

I was in the an old beaten up attic of an abandoned house in Chicago, Illinois. It was so dark I couldn't see my own hands. But there was a ray of sunshine that glared upon and old vanity with a rusting mirror.

I rarely went over there because if I went into the sunlight I would be even more disgusted with what I was. But, I sucked it up and looked in the mirror.

The creature looking back at me was a monster. He had deep purple bags under his eyes from not feeding in almost a month. His face was full of sorrow and regret.

The worst part about his creature, it was me.

I bared my teeth. My right hand made a fist and punched right through the mirror. Its debris went everywhere. I didn't feel a thing. Why? Because I was a vampire.

I punched it again, and again; searching for the pain I know regular humans would feel. I broke down in dry heaves.

After a couple minutes of that, I looked up. I wasn't going to take my own pity. I was going to find Bella, and beg to be in her life.

**BellaPOV**

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!! GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF BED RIGHT NOW!!!!" Jacob screamed for the fourth time.

He. Crossed. The. Line.

I sprung up from my bed. I grabbed his neck and forced him to the ground.

He playfully growled and rolled over so he was hovering me. But, he didn't do anything.

He was staring into my eyes. I looked at the hypnotizing hazel eyes, and thought.

I was thinking about everything so hard, I didn't notice Jacob lean closer.

Suddenly, his warm lips were glued to mine. I was shocked at first, but it was surprisingly…nice. It's been so long since I've been really kissed.

I slowly closed my eyes in pleasure and lengthened the kiss.

_Edward_.

What the hell?!?

_Edward._

Shut up!!

_You want it to be Edward._

N-No I don't!!

_Edward._

Stop it NOW!

_Say it. Edward._

NO!!!

_Moan his name._

While my eyes were closed I was having a debate in my head.

Jacob moved his lips from my mouth and trailed down my neck.

_Moan it. Moan it now!_

The voice was so demanding.

No! I'm going to moan Jacob's name.

_Don't do it. It's Edward you want._

I opened my mouth to moan 'Jacob'.

"Edward." rang out.

Jacob went rigid on top of me. I gasped.

"No. Jake! I didn't! I'm-" I stuttered.

He got off of me and looked down at the floor.

"Jacob." He said. "My name is Jacob."

"Jake. I'm sorry." I was close to tears.

He sighed. "I want to be somebody's Edward."

"You will be." I said in a small voice. "Just not mine." I was shocked speechless I said that.

He looked hurt. "He left you Bella!" he raged. "When are you going to figure that out!!"

My jaw dropped. Oh, he did not just say that.

"Oh. Bella. I-" he tried to apologize.

I just ran into my room and slammed the door.

I ran to my closet and pulled out a red dress that was a halter top. I put it on quickly, followed by my black stilettos. I pulled on a black leather jacket and my necklace. I grabbed my knife and stashed it in my garter.

I quickly curled my hair and hair sprayed it. I put on my famous red lipstick and placed it by my knife so I could use it after ward.

I put black eye-liner all around my eye. Yeah, I looked pretty sexy.

Jake was banging on my door, trying to apologize. I scoffed and opened my window.

It was about a 30 story drop. There were flag poles at every 2 stories.

I've never tried this before, but there is a first for everything.

I jumped out, flying. I grabbed the first flag pole and squatted on top of it. I then jumped to the next and did the same thing. It was really simple actually.

I finally landed down gracefully. I laughed to myself. Try doing _that_ in high heels.

I walked over to my beloved lime green Kawasaki Ninja. This bike was a dream.

I pulled on my black helmet, without even messing up my hair.

I started it up and peeled out the lot. I went down the most popular street. I looked at all the bars. They were all full of drunks.

Finally I came to a place called 'Silver Moon'. It was a club/casino type of thing.

There were a lot of people in a line outside. I parked right in front of them all and took off my helmet.

I did the dramatic shake-out-your-hair-after-taking-off-your-helmet. I strutted up to the body guard. He looked me up and down, then let me in.

When I walked in, I looked around. My eyebrow rose and I rubbed my necklace making it active.

I walked up to the bar and ordered the reddest margarita they had. Hey, being a vampire slayer you gotta love red.

I felt two arms wrap around my waist.

"You look illegal." A voice purred in my ear. I guess that was supposed to be a complement?

I turned around and saw a man with sandy blonde hair and you could see his dimples even though he wasn't smiling.

"What's your name gorgeous?" he purred.

To say he wasn't attractive would be a lie.

"Bella. You?" I asked officially.

"James. Do you want to come sit with me?" he asked.

"Sure." I hadn't even figured out if he was a vampire yet.

We walked over to a couch and sat down.

"Let me take that for you." He pulled off my jacket. By doing that, it really revealed my necklace.

I showed it to him. His eyes went charcoal black. I even saw a drop of venom come out his mouth.

Jaysus!!!! That's a first. He probably hasn't fed in weeks.

"Do you want to take this party somewhere else?" he asked huskily.

He didn't even wait for me to answer. He just grabbed my wrist and pulled me into this added room. It had a door…that locked…which he did.

He didn't hesitate. He just shot straight for my throat. He bit in, rapidly drinking.

I hit him in the head. I knew it wouldn't do anything except shock him. He stumbled back.

I reached for my knife…but it wasn't there.

"Looking for this?" a voice asked behind me. I whipped around to see james holding my knife, twiddling with it in his fingers.

Without that knife, I'm defenseless against a vampire.

**Ohhhh! Cliffe!! So, you guys should review and tell me what you think.**

**Hit the awesome green button!!**


	6. Ash or Theo?

**Hey guys!! Well, plenty of reviews! Ya'll rock!!**

**Previously on G.O.Y.;**

"_Looking for this?" a voice asked behind me. I whipped around to see James holding my knife, twiddling with it in his fingers._

_Without that knife, I'm defenseless against a vampire. _

**BellaPOV**

"My god Bella. I thought you'd be so much better than this." He tsked. "It was only obvious that you were a vampire hunter. What, with the necklace."

I looked down at my necklace. Wait, no. I _glared_ at my necklace. It was the reason everything is so obvious.

"Well. It's time to say goodbye."

He stalked towards me and grabbed my neck. He pushed me up against a wall. My feet were hovering above the ground.

"Any last words?" he asked.

If I could breathe, I would have scoffed. That was so cliché.

But, I couldn't breathe. And now I was beginning to see black sploches in my vision.

The last thing I noticed before I passed out, was and explosion.

I was dying to know what happened, but my body wouldn't let me stay awake any longer.

~*~

Ow. My head _hurts_.

I lifted my hand to see what itchy thing my head was on.

"Easy." A hoarse voice said.

I slowly opened my eyes. Oh, my god.

"Theo?!?" I screeched. My throat really hurt, but that wasn't important now.

"Shhh. Yes, it's me." He hushed.

"How-How did you…?" I trailed off with questions flooding my head.

He sighed. "Okay. I'm not going to lie. I've been following you." My eyes widened. "No! Not in the stalker obsession way, just to watch over you."

I groaned and fell back. "That doesn't explain anything."

He frowned. "Umm. Okay. I'm a shapeshifter. Does that help."

More questions came in. "No!" I yelled.

"Okay. First I'll tell you about me. I'm actually 20 years old.." I looked at him in disbelief. He looked about 50. "I was a vampire hunter. Such as yourself. A vampire bit me; only I didn't get all the venom out. I went through the pain for a little more than half a day. I was always a shape shifter. Only I have a special shape shifting talent. I can change my age. But, because I am half vampire, I will forever remain 20." He said.

Damn. That was a lot to take in.

"So," I started, "you can change you age, but your basically a hybrid, so you'll never _really_ age?"

He sighed, happy that I figured it out finally. "Yes."

"I don't get it." I said bluntly.

He frowned again.

"Okay. Watch this." He stood up in the middle of the strange room. I really didn't have any idea where I was.

He was just standing there, then, he began to shrink.

His entire body began to shrink until he had a pudgy body of a 2 year old.

I had to admit, he was the cutest little thing I have ever seen!

Then, he began to grow. Now he looked about 10.

Then 14.

Then 17; my age.

Then 20; his real age.

Damn it! Why did he have to be so cute?!?

He had a tall, muscular body. It reminded me of Jasper's. Grrr. Jasper.

He had very pale skin. He had silky black hair that covered one eye. His eyes we a lovely striking blue. He looked like he could be goth, but he was beautiful. **(A/N: I actually think that guys with black hair that covers one of their eyes are sooo hott!! I've always been one for Goths. ;) but not the scary Goths.) **

"My real name is Ash. I'd prefer that over Theo any day." He smiled. His teeth were ultra white. I blinked a couple times.

"Fuck." I said bluntly.

He frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Shit!!!" I exclaimed

"Bella…?" he trailed off, looking a little scared.

"God Dammitt!!!!!"

"Isabella!" he yelled, trying to calm me down.

I looked at him. "You're gonna die for that." He started laughing a musical laugh.

"For what?"

"For calling me Isabella." I explained.

He sighed and released his arms from my shoulder. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Soooo…." I trailed off trying to get more answers.

"Soooo…" he mimicked.

"Where am I?" I finally asked.

"You're outside Seattle. In Port Angeles to be exact."

I growled at the memory of Port Angeles. This was the first place I discovered Edward was a vampire.

"But I want to know more about you." His sparkling eyes looked even more intrigued.

"Well," I started. "I moved to Forks when I was 17 to live with my dad. I met Edward Cullen. Turned out he was a vampire. We were happy and in love. Then the bastard decides to get up and go. So here I am, hunting down his kind." I stated simply.

"Oh my god." He says out of nowhere.

"What?"

"Wait? Did you say Edward _Cullen_?" he simplified.

"Yes, Edward Cullen." I growled. My patience gets very wary sometimes.

"We used to be best friends. Well, back when we were human. Damn." He started laughing.

I was gawking. "You're kidding!"

"No." he laughed again. "We were both 17 when he got the influenza. My parents insisted we moved away from such a contaminated town. I never saw him again. I thought he died."

"Yeah, he sure as hell isn't dead. Yet." I muttered.

He started laughing at me. "You really know how to hold a grudge, huh?"

I ground my teeth together. "You have no idea."

It started to grow silent.

"So, where's Jake?" I asked. If he'd been following me, he definitely knows about Jacob. Poor Jacob. He's probably terrified.

Good, that'll be my payback.

"I dunno. I haven't seen him since you left the hotel."

I sighed and walked around. "We should go now."

"Yeah, let's go." He walked up to the door and swung it open. Outside was a wide open living room. It was so bright and you could see the city so well out his giant window.

"Wow." I breathed.

He smiled. "You like it?"

"No."

He frowned, and turned away a little bit hurt.

"Ash, I love it." His smile came back.

He grabbed some keys and we walked out the door. We took and elevator down. He lived in an apartment building.

In the lot, he walked up to a cherry red Ford Viper. I stopped breathing.

"You *gasp* have *gasp* a *gasp* Viper?!?" I screeched. That was my second all time favorite car. Right next to a Bugatti Veryon. **(A/N: Those cars are so smexy!!) **

"Uh, yeah." He opened the door and revved the engine. I almost fainted. "Are you coming or what?" he called.

I literally jumped into the car. I felt the fine leather seat for a minute, then put my seat belt on.

"Ready?" he taunted.

I took a deep breath. "Oh yeah."

As soon as the words rolled off my tongue, we peeled out the lot.

I think Ash and I are becoming very good friends.

**Oh, my god. A third guy?!? I need to talk to the author!!! This is CRAZY!!!!!!!!**

**Hit the awesome green button!! You know you want to!!!**


	7. Party in the USA

**Wow. I haven't written in forever!! Haha. My bad!! I just heard the Party in the U.S.A. by Miley Cyrus for the first time AND I'M IN LOVE!!!!!!!!!! I usually don't like her, but OMG!!!!! I'm listening to it right now!!! If you haven't heard it yet, you better friggin' look it up on YouTube right friggin' now!!!!**

**Song: Party in the U.S.A. by Miley Cyrus ;)**

**BellaPOV**

I turned on the radio. It was one of my favorite songs!! Party in the U.S.A.!!

"Got my hands up. Playin' my song. Butterfly fly away. Noddin' my head like yeah. Movin' my hips like yeah." I sang along. I swayed my body side to side. I ran my fingers in my hair. Hey, what can I say? Music does crazy things to me.

I suddenly stopped when I heard chuckling beside me. My eyes flashed open. I looked over to Ash.

His lips were piled up, trying to hold in a laugh. He caught me glaring at him.

"What? Hey, I like Miley Cyrus." He said.

"Yeah right." I scoffed.

"Got my hands up." Ash started sining. "Playin' my song. I know I'm gonna be okay. Yeah! It's a Party in the USA. Yeah! Party in the USA! Feel like jumpin' on a flight. Back to my home town tonight. Somethin' stops me every time. DJ plays my song and I feel great. So I put my hands up! Playin' my song! Movin' my hips like yeah. Noddin' my head like yeah! Got my hands up. Playin my song! Yeeeaaahhh!! It's a party in the USA!"

"Oh my god." I breathed once the song was over.

He just winked. "Told ya."

"Hmmm. I'm impressed." He just smiled.

"We're here." He announced.

I didn't waste any time. I ran out of the car and up the stairs. I opened the door to the suite.

"Jake!!" I yelled. "Jake?" I called again.

I heard Ash come up behind me. He put a hand on my shoulder.

"He's not here." I whispered. I looked around once more. There was a note on my door.

I walked over and pulled it from the door.

Dear Bella,

I'm sorry. I just need some time to think. If you really need me I went back to the rez. I won't stay forever, just long enough for me to think. That's the best place for me to be right now. I'm sorry about what happened and I just-

There was a big black ink splatter. No doubt he broke the pen. At the end it just said; Bye, Jake.

I crushed the paper up and tossed it back behind my shoulder.

"I need to kill something." I growled. He smiled and said

"I know just the place."

~*~

Here we were., Ash and I, at the newest L.A. club in Seattle.

"I'm going to get some drinks. I'll be right back." Ash disappeared into the crowd. I decided to walk around a little.

The place was absolutely packed. I was lost in the crowd.

I felt a hand on my forearm.. "That was fast." I acknowledged.

"Hiya toots." I heard a husky voice say. I turned around.

He was tall and muscular. He had brown hair and smoky grey eyes.

"What is the problem with you men!!" I lectured him. "If I were to date you, you would like me for about a month. Then you'd leave!!" Why was I doing this? What was wrong with me?

He looked scared.

"You're crazy." He said in a really high voice. He backed away and ran for it.

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. It was such an Edward thing to do but he rubbed off on me a little.

"Wow. I see you're gracing the public with your presence." Ash laughed. He handed me a reddish-green drink. It smelt of hard liquor.

"What is it?" I asked before taking a sip. It actually tasted pretty good.

"Uh, I believe that one is called," he paused and I took another sip, "Screaming Orgasm."

I choked on the liquid I was just in the middle swallowing. Half went down into my lungs and half out my nose.

I started to cough wildly. Eww! How could they _name_ a drink that?!?

He just chuckled and patted my back. Once I had stopped coughing, I wiped my mouth off.

I laughed humorlessly. "That was attractive. Now I'm sure all the vampires around just want to eat me up." I said with sarcasm dripping from my voice.

"I was turned on." Ash said simply. I gave him a weird look. "If it makes you feel better." He finished.

"Yeah," I said with sarcasm again, "thanks."

"Anytime." He finished.

"Um, excuse me miss." A man came up to me. "We're out of singers. We were hoping you could sing. You'll get paid $250 for just one song. And $500 for two."

"I'm sor-"

"She'd love to." Ash interrupted me. I gave him a look that said WTF?!?

"Come on. It's easy money and I heard you in the car. Just sing Party in the USA."

"Fine." I muttered. I stomped up to the stage and grabbed the mic. I whispered the song in his ear.

The music started playing. I let out a deep breath. Here goes nothing.

_I hopped off the plane at LAX with a dreamer card again  
Welcome to the land of fame excess am i gonna fit in  
Jumped in the cab, here I am for the first time  
Look to my right and I see the Hollywood sign  
This is all so crazy, everybody seems so famous  
My tummys turnin and Im feelin kinda homesick  
Too much pressure and Im nervous  
Thats when the taxi man turned on the radio  
And the Jay-Z song was on  
And the Jay-Z song was on  
And the Jay-Z song was on_

So I put my hands up, theyre playin my song  
The butterflies fly away, Im noddin my head like Yeah!  
Movin my hips like Yeah!  
Got my hands up, theyre playin my song  
They know Im gonna be okay  
Yeah! Its a party in the USA!  
Yeah! Its a party in the USA!

Get to the club in my taxi cab, everybodys lookin at me now  
Like Whos that chick thats rockin kicks, shes gotta be from outta town  
So hard with my girls not around me  
Its definitely not a Nashville party cause all I see is stilettos  
I guess I never got the memo

My tummys turnin and Im feelin kinda homesick  
Too much pressure and Im nervous  
Thats when the DJ dropped my favorite tune  
And the Britney song was on  
And the Britney song was on  
And the Britney song was on

So I put my hands up, theyre playin my song  
The butterflies fly away, Im noddin my head like Yeah!  
Movin my hips like Yeah!  
Got my hands up, theyre playin my song  
They know Im gonna be okay  
Yeah! Its a party in the USA!  
Yeah! Its a party in the USA!

Feel like hoppin on a flight (on a flight)  
Back to my hometown tonight (town tonight)  
Something stops me everytime (everytime)  
The DJ plays my song and I feel alright

So I put my hands up, theyre playin my song  
The butterflies fly away, Im noddin my head like Yeah!  
Movin my hips like Yeah!  
Got my hands up, theyre playin my song  
They know Im gonna be okay  
Yeah! Its a party in the USA!  
Yeah! Its a party in the USA!

So I put my hands up, theyre playin my song  
The butterflies fly away, Im noddin my head like Yeah!  
Movin my hips like Yeah!  
Got my hands up, theyre playin my song  
They know Im gonna be okay  
Yeah! Its a party in the USA!  
Yeah! Its a party in the USA!

Everyone was dancing and clapping their hands, even Ash.

Everyone except one.

I peered my eyes and tried to cover my eyes from the light. There was a man sitting at the bar. He had a body that was rigid and hunched over the bar table. He had a noticeable bronze tint to his hair. He knew someone was looking at him and slowly turned around.

I legs wobbled and I fell to my knees.

I was looking into emerald green orbs.

**GASP!!! Hey, it had to happen sooner or later…**

**Hit the green button…NOW!!! Okay…howabout…NOW!!!!!!!**


	8. Edward's Back

**Okay, okay. So last time I said 'I was looking into green orbs'. **

**SORRY!!! MY BAD!! **

**My last story, Edward had green eyes, so I'm kinda used to it now. But, I'll change it…**

**And also, I said his last name was Cullen when he got the influenza.**

**But, C'MON GUYS! WHERE IS THE IMAGINATION?? If you could just go with the flow…that would be life saving.**

**Bella POV**

I was looking into burning dark amber eyes.

He looked so sad. He looked deep into my eyes and I felt emotions I'd never felt in so long. His crooked smile was set on his lips. I almost melted.

Then Ash jumps up on stage to see what's wrong. I'm still looking at Edward. Once he saw Ash, his expression faded. And faded. And faded.

Soon it was turned into a scowl. I closed my eyes and looked away.

I guess Ash had followed my eyes because I heard him growl "Cullen."

"I-I need some air." I said breathlessly to Ash.

He frowned and said "Okay." He looked once more at Edward.

He led me to the door, and then turned around.

"Where are you going?" I asked him.

"I have some catching up to do."

I looked down and nodded. He walked back to the party.

I looked around to see if there were any dark places. I started walking down the sidewalk.

I wasn't even looking at where I was going until I saw a bright light.

I looked up to see 3 hobo's huddled around a fire.

I almost smiled and sat down on a box.

"Hey!!!" I heard someone yell. Wow. That sounded like it came from beneath me.

I stood up and looked around. On the other side of the box, there was an opening. And then, a-a man crawled out!!! WTF?!?!?!

"Oh." I started. What do you say when you sit on a hobo's home? "I'm sorry?" I asked. Yes, asked.

He looked me up and down and I shivered.

"Human." He grogged. Then, I saw his eyes. They were a dark, dark red. Oh shit.

He just came at me. He was biting and biting and trying to get into my neck, but I hardly kept him away with my arms.

I took my nails and plunged them at his face. He was taken a little aback, but I wasted no time.

I grabbed my knife and tore away at his torso.

He was dead in less then five seconds.

I breathed out the breath I was holding in. I smoothed out my dress and put my dagger back.

"B-Bella?" someone called.

I turned around. "Edward." I gasped. **(A/N: Wow. Even I have to admit, this part is CHEE-SY!!)**

"What…What are you?" he asked, with hurt filled in his eyes.

**The reason I am stopping here is because, I'M HAVING WRITERS BLOCK. There. I said it. **

**PLEASE!! I NEED YOUR HELP!!!**


	9. Fight Scene

**Wow. I haven't written in…forever. **

**OKAY! WHO HERE HAD SEEN NEW MOON! OH MY GOD IT IS FREAKING AMAZING!! EDWARD IS A HAWTIE!! **

**IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN IT, GET OFF YOUR BUM AND SEE IT RIGHT NOW!**

**Umm, yeaaaah…**

**Previously on Getting Over You:**

_I turned around. "Edward." I gasped. _

"_What…What are you?" he asked, with hurt filled in his eyes._

**BellaPOV:**

Oh wow. Edward was here. As in here here.

I decided to keep my head held high, and answer him. "I'm a vampire hunter. What do you think?" I said bitterly.

"But- but why?" he stuttered. I almost scoffed. He was pathetic.

"You know why." I gave him the cold shoulder. "You know damn straight why."

His eyes widened a little at my new use of words. He was just staring at me. Then his eyes went to my arm. I looked down.

Aw, shit. My arm was bleeding. "Shit!" I hissed under my breath. I slapped my hand down on my arm, and looked worriedly up at Edward. His eyes were black. His nostrils were flaring.

"Edward," I warned. "Don't do anything stupid." I started backing up to get the hell out of there. He looked like he was having a very difficult time.

Out of nowhere this figure jumps in front of me and takes a protective crouch in front of me. What the fuck!

I started casually walking around to the front of my protector. "Jacob?" I asked. He looked at me with dark eyes.

"Bella. Get behind me." He ordered. I just stood there.

"Okay, Jacob, first of all, I can take care of myself." I scolded him. "and second," I turned toward Edward. "we know this guy." I whispered. Jacob looked toward the leech, and started shaking.

Edward had a rather steady look on his face. "Jacob, calm down. Don't you think Bella is standing a little too close for you to change?" he asked. Change? What? "You don't want her to end up like _Emily_. Do you?"

Jacob howled out of fury and lunged toward Edward. He quickly maneuvered around him. Jacob tumbled on the ground.

As he was spinning on the ground, it looked like he was picking up dust. He was _growing_. When he got up a giant russet wolf was in his place. My jaw hit the floor.

He lunged toward Edward again, only faster. He hit him like a truck. They were rolling on the ground, clawing and biting each other.

"Bella!" a name called out. Ash was by my side in a millisecond. "Bella. We have to get out of here." I didn't want to go. What if someone got hurt? I tried pulling away from Ash's grip, but he wouldn't know that. He was a vampire.

"Ash! Let go!" I said harshly.

He looked me dead in the eye. "No, Bella. When a werewolf and a vampire are fighting it's chaotic. They have no control over themselves."

"Whoa. Whoa way whoa whoa!" I stopped him. "Werewolf?"

He scoffed and started pulling me again out of the dark alley way.

I pulled harder. "No Ash, you don't understand. That _werewolf_ is my friend!"

He was being dead serious. "Bella. You can't be around werewolves. They are way too dangerous."

I scoffed. "Who are you my mother? And you say werewolves are dangerous! What about vampires?" that hit a nerve. He tightened his grip on me.

"WE can control ourselves."

I fought back. "Obviously not. You're _hurting_ me. And you don't even know it." I looked pointedly at my wrist which was now rimmed with white from the pressure.

Then Ash was blow from the side. Jacob had his neck in his mouth, pinning him to the ground.

"Bella. Come quick." Edward rushed and tried pulling me through the opposite direction. I gasped when his skin touched mine. Woah. Déjà vu.

Edward looked over his shoulder and his eyes widened. Ash jumped out to him and the tumbled on the floor.

Then part of my dress was in Jacob's mouth as he carried me out. Two vampires attacked him from both sides.

Then there was just a big ball of fast movement. So fast, I couldn't keep up. Mainly because I was in the middle of the ball.

It switched back and forth from me being grabbed, and then thrown. They were all trying to save me from each other. Finally I was thrown too hard and finally landed outside the heap of violence.

They were all still fighting. My eyes were filled with horror. My dress was ripped, my makeup was all over the place, and I was missing a shoe. How does that happen?!?

"Stop it!" I tried yelling. "Stop it right now!" I screamed. They weren't stopping. Nor were they going to until they were all dead. So, I did what I had to. I screamed. Loud. So loud all of their bodies shriveled up in pain.

"Ow-wow-WOW!" Ash whined and rubbed his ear. I went over to him and kicked him in the stomach, slapped Edward, and bonked Jacob on the head. I knew it wouldn't hurt them, but hopefully I would be able to get their attention.

"You guys are so _stupid_!" I screamed. "I know all of you."

Jacob's dog form went behind some trash cans. About a minute later a voice behind said "Nobody look!" My eyebrows raised. "Does anybody have a jacket?" it asked.

Ash sighed. He had a look of understanding on his face. "Here, mutt." He took his coat and threw it to Jacob. "I didn't like that one anyway."

"That's because you're so damn picky Alexander." Edward spat. Whoa, did he just say _damn_?

Ash went rigid. "It's Ash now, dimwit."

"No it's not. It's Alexander!"

"Ash!"

"Alexander."

"My name is ASH!"

Jacob cut in. "How about we just call you leech 1," he pointed to Edward. "And leech 2." Then Ash. Or Alexander…

Jacob had Ash/Alexander's coat tied around his waist. What the…?

"Shut up, mutt." Ash and Edward said in unison.

"Can somebody _please_ tell me what the hell is going on!?!" I shouted. All heads turned to me.

Awwwwwww, shit.

**Okay, so last time I said I had writors block. It was gone for a while the DING DONG! It's back. I am seriously struggling here! I **_**need**_** your guys' help!!!**


	10. No More Love

**SERIOUSLY READ THIS UNLESS YOU WANT TO BE CONFUSED!!!**

**OKAY! I must apologize now. This is going to be really confusing! In chapter 6 I say that Theo/Ash knows Edward Cullen!! FORGET THAT! Just think that when Bella tells her story, she still says Edward Cullen, but ash doesn't know who it is!! OKAY!?! Then, when he see's Edward in the bar, he figures it out, and when he says "I have some catching up to do" Bella is confused. **

**If you are freaking out, thinking 'what the hell is she doing???' PLEASE p.m. me!! **

**Thank You!!**

**Previously on G.O.Y:**

"_Can somebody please tell me what the hell is going on?!?" _

_All heads turned toward me. Awww shit!_

**BellaP.O.V.:**

I looked frantically from face to face.

"Weeeell," Ash started. "When you said you were talking about Edward Cullen, I didn't know you meant Edward _Masen_." He tried to explain. That just made me even more confused.

"I wasn't talking about Edward _Masen_. I was talking about Edward Cullen!" I pointed to Edward. "What are you talking about?" I yelled. I do that when I have no idea what the hell is going on.

"Alexander and I were friends before I was infected with the Spanish Influenza." Edward said in his smooth voice. _Darn him_.

"My. Name. Is. ASH!" Ash screamed. Edward just shrugged his shoulders.

Then he proceeded. "When I was changed, I never saw him again, and I was hoping to keep it that way." Edward glared at him.

"Well I'm here now, what cha gonna do about it?" Ash tested.

Edward's nostrils flared. "Whoever changed you made a big mistake!"

"Well, you can pretty much blame yourself for that." Ash said.

"And how would I blame myself for such an act?!?" Edward was seething.

Ash still had his cool. "I vampire bit me. Ah-der." I'm not gonna lie. Why would he blame Edward for that?

Edward slowly stalked up to him. He was in Ash's face now. "I've never bitten a human in my unnatural life."

"Or really?"

"Really."

They were really getting into each other's faces.

"HEY!" I yelled. They turned toward me. "Can we please take this in a more controlled environment?" I asked. This probably wasn't the best place to talk about their past in the 1800's.

"Sure, let's go back to Forks." Edward started searching his pockets for his car keys. He found them and started to walk, probably, to wherever his precious Volvo was.

I started panicking. "Umm, no." I stated.

Edward stopped and turned back. "Why not?"

"Umm," I searched my brain for a reason not to go back, but I couldn't find one. "We already have a place to stay."

"Okay." Edward said coolly. "And who is we?" he asked.

"Me." Jacob and Ash said in unison. They turned to each other with a look that said 'Oh really…'

"I-I actually meant Jacob." I didn't want to see Ash's face, so I started at my feet.

"That's right Leech 1 and 2." Jacob put an arm around me, using the other arm to keep the jacket around his waist.

"Bella?" Edward asked. He sounded sad. Maybe he finally realized that I had pretty much moved on. But I just kept looking at my feet and didn't answer him.

"Let's go babe." Jacob started pulling me along with him. I didn't even want to sass back to that. I don't even know why.

* * *

"Okay. So know what?" I asked. We were all back at the hotel.

Edward had one arm up to his face, cupping his chin and mouth, the other arm around his torso hoisting the other arm up. "Now I assume you and Jacob elope and have pups." He spat. My mouth opened the tiniest bit. How dare he?!?

I was just about to tell Edward right where he could shove his attitude, when Jake put his arm around me again and said "That doesn't sound so bad."

I slapped Jacob's arm off me. "How dare you!" I yelled at Jacob. He brought his hands up saying 'what?' "How dare both of you!"

"I don't know WHAT your problem is!" I went up in EdWIERD's face.

"What's my problem?!? What's MY problem!" He was yelling at me. He…was…yelling. At…me. "My problem is that I freaking love you Bella! I _lied_ when I told you I didn't want you!! I knew I'm not good enough for you!! And I came back for your apology and acceptance back in your life, but obviously my spot was taken!! But I still love you!!!" his chest was rising and falling with great speed. "I love you Bella. I love you I love you I love you." He whispered. A tear had formed in my eye.

I stepped away from everyone, everything I could. I fell down in the corner. "I don't know what love is anymore." I silently sobbed. "I don't want it."

**God, this is soooo depressing. No, not the story. Well, yes the story, but my writer's block is what I'm talking about. I just feel like this story is going down hill…**

**Please give me ideas; I won't be able to continue with out them. Heck, if you want to write the next chapter, go for it. Just p.m. it to me and I'll see if I can put it in. Thank ya'll. God Bless. **


End file.
